Un año y medio
by Anonima999
Summary: Inuyasha nos cuenta lo que sucede para que Sesshomaru por fin tome la decisión de llevarse a Rin de la aldea.


Un año había trascurrido desde que Sesshomaru dejara a Rin al cuidado de la anciana Kaede, y de forma más sutil pero cierta, del mío. Increíble que mi hermano, con el que siempre pelee a muerte, por fin me diera su voto de confianza. Al principio entraba a la aldea e iba a la choza donde se encontraba la niña, pero después, creo poder asegurar que se sintió demasiado cambiado a como solía ser y que su orgullo estaba en riesgo al exponerse así con humanos, y entonces un día me pidió que lo siguiera a las afueras de la aldea, y mientras él se detuvo como siempre impasible, mirando hacia un punto lejano, Jaken se acercó a mi y dijo:

-Escucha bien Inuyasha, esto te lo voy a decir una sola vez, y no esperes que te ruegue.

-¿De qué hablas?

Claro que yo miraba a mi hermano, porque sin importar lo que me iba a decir el demonio rana, por mucho que intentara hacerlo sonar como su iniciativa, eran en realidad palabras de mi hermano que primero se muere antes de pedirme algo. Ah, si, porque yo sabía que me iba a pedir algo.

-Esa aldea es un insulto para mi Amo, estar rodeado de humanos es ofensivo. Pero la pequeña Rin, bueno, tu sabes cómo es esto y… -si, incluso a mí me costaría trabajo poner en palabras lo que es Rin para el Gran No Quiero a Nadie Sesshomaru.

-Ve al grano, rana –aunque se molestó por la interrupción y el tono, me miró casi agradecido por obligarlo a saltarse esa parte tan delicada.

-Veras, cuando vengamos a visitarla queremos hacerlo aquí, lejos de la aldea, pero como ves el problema es el bosque y luego el campo abierto, y ella sigue siendo tan pequeña y es una experta en meterse en problemas y preocuparnos, me pone histérico, nunca para de hablar y…

-Jaken –la voz de mi hermano partiendo el aire como una espada hizo callar a su sirviente de inmediato y enderezarse como si hubieran tirado fuertemente de su columna.

-Lo siento, Amo bonito –susurró lleno de miedo y un profundo respeto, tuve que esconder una sonrisa que amenazaba con exponerse-. ¡Lo que intento decirte es que no deberías ser tan irresponsable y acompañar a la pequeña Rin, esperarla lejos de mi Amo, por supuesto, y luego regresar con ella!

Recuerdo que aquello me tomó por sorpresa porque nunca habría imaginado que me pedirían algo así. No es que me asombrara el terror que tenía siempre Sesshomaru, y que supongo aún tiene, de que algo malo le pase a Rin. Lo he visto correr para salvarla más veces de las que recuerdo, y en todas me deja boquiabierto. Y claro, siempre con el semblante serio, imperturbable, de quien no tiene que dar explicaciones a nadie porque se sabe dueño de la tierra que pisa.

-¿Quieres que la escolte? –pregunté, una vez más me dirigí a Sesshomaru y esa vez no pude evitar la sonrisa. Él se dignó a mirarme con la frialdad que usaba especialmente para mí.

Callado y amenazante.

-¡Maldita sea, Inuyasha! ¿Vas a hacerlo o no? –exclamó Jaken dando brincos de disgusto y agitando el báculo.

-¿Te sientes paranoico? –presioné un poco más, y debo aceptar que también usé un tono de burla. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño advirtiéndome de esa manera que estaba metiéndome en territorio que no me correspondía, y que era mortalmente peligroso-. ¡Fah! No tienes que pedírmelo, está claro que lo haría quisieras o no. La niña no me llega ni a la cintura, ¿qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?

-Uno incompleto –respondió por fin volviendo a desviar la mirada mucho más tranquilo por haberme devuelto el golpe bajo. Después dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, Jaken corrió detrás de él gritando su nombre.

Había conseguido lo que quería y no tenía nada más que hacer conmigo. Bien, nada nuevo, pero recuerdo que la sonrisa me duró un buen rato.

Por unos meses fue así, yo llevaba a Rin al bosque apenas sentía el aroma de mi hermano, se quedaban con ella unas horas mientras yo me apartaba pero sin perderlos de vista, y después la niña volvía conmigo, triste y conteniendo las lágrimas por tener que apartarse de la única persona con la que en realidad quería estar. El olor de la sal en sus ojos debía volver loco a mi hermano, porque en seguida volaba para salir de ahí como si acabara de recordar que tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

La visitaba por lo menos cada cinco días, a veces hasta cada dos, nunca se apartaba realmente de la aldea, podía sentir su presencia rondando, vigilando. Entonces, mirarlo por tanto tiempo y tener la oportunidad de analizar cada gesto suyo, cada palabra, cada mirada, me ayudó a comprender mucho a mas a mi odioso hermano mayor. Al grado en que poco a poco fui leyendo a través de él lo que sentía, hasta llegar al punto en que nada me podía ocultar ya, y lo que descubrí me hizo vivir en carne propia un torrente de sentimientos que nunca creí posible que él, siendo el Príncipe de Hielo, pudiera llegar a tener.

Cuando miraba a Rin lo hacía con una suavidad y una ternura imposibles de describir, era como si dentro del eterno fuego de sus ojos asesinos, por fin encontrara un punto perfecto de paz. La niña jugaba con Jaken por largo rato, hasta cansarlo y hartarlo, y mientras Sesshomaru sólo veía, y lo hacía como si la pena de no tenerla cerca todo el tiempo lo abatiera al grado de dejarlo así, paralizado. A veces se le crispaban las manos cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, y en ocasiones hasta cerraba los ojos cuando ella cantaba distraídamente al recoger flores, pues quería con toda su alma grabar en su memoria esa voz de campanillas, tan inocente y pura.

Eso era lo que lo había cambiado, el encuentro directo con un ser realmente noble, puramente bueno, y que nadie podía negarlo, ni siquiera él.

La llenaba de regalos como si con eso pudiera aplacar el dolor que lo atormentaba por la culpa. Sí, mi hermano que parecía haberse deshecho de su corazón hacía años, sentía culpa. Culpa por dejarla conmigo, por no estar con ella siempre, por sus lágrimas. No sé cuántas cosas más hayan pasado entre ellos para que el miedo del que me burlé aquella vez fuera tan real y grande en su pecho. Comprendí por fin, en su totalidad, que Rin significaba para él el más bello de todos los tesoros, y la más hermosa oportunidad que le daba la vida de ser feliz sin miedos.

Pero temía. Temía que la distancia, o haberla dejado en la aldea, hicieran que ella lo quisiera menos cada día, o que se encariñara de verdad con los humanos y lo dejara definitivamente. Ya no podía ocultármelo, no a mí. Estaba aterrorizado, sin saber que la pequeña se quedaba dormida llorando por no estar con él, y que cada regalo lo atesoraba como si fuera milagroso. Sin saber, que cuando regresábamos de sus visitas, nos teníamos que detener un momento para que sacara todas sus penas sobre mi hombro.

La primera vez que abracé a Rin para consolarla, entendí porque mi hermano la amaba con tanta devoción y locura, era sin duda un ser excepcional, adorable desde el primer momento, y como bien decían sus ojos cuando la contemplaba, única en todas las formas posibles en que esta palabra funcione.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con él? –me preguntaba constantemente, limpiándose las gruesas lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

-Ya lo sabes, corres demasiados peligros y…

-¿Desde cuándo eso le importa? ¿Qué ya no quiere protegerme? –y reanudaba el llanto.

No era eso, por supuesto, y nunca se lo dije porque a final de cuentas eso no me correspondía a mí, pero la pregunta correcta era ¿_Qué ya no se cree capaz de protegerla_? Y la respuesta obvia era _No_. No, ya tenía demasiado miedo, por primera vez en todos sus años de vida, no tenía el coraje para arriesgarse de nuevo, aunque de ello pendiera su felicidad.

Pensé que así sería para siempre; pensé que de verdad la dejaría conmigo hasta que creciera y se casara y sin más ni más lo dejara, porque a eso la estaba arrastrando.

Pero pensé mal. Aunque fueron, como ya dije, sólo unos meses con esa rutina, haber visto su relación de cerca y ser testigo del dolor que se causaban mutuamente, me hizo sentir que fue un tiempo eterno.

Entonces sucedió que cuando llegó el gélido invierno, Rin enfermó por más cuidados que tuvimos para que no se resfriara, pero siendo tan pequeña y viviendo con tantos humanos que se contagian con tanta facilidad unos a otros, fue inevitable. Tuvo fiebre muy alta, no dormía bien, casi no comía, y en gran parte creo que era esa tristeza que cargaba consigo lo que la ponía peor. Kagome tuvo que ir a su época por medicinas, que eran sin duda alguna mil veces más efectivas que las nuestras, y poco antes de que volviera fue que sentí el aroma de Sesshomaru. Miré a Rin tendida en su viejo futón con los ojos cerrados y hablando sin sentido en bajos murmullos. La anciana Kaede preparaba el té a lado, visiblemente preocupada. Me puse de pie y salí de ahí. Me había pasado todos esos días pensando qué demonios le diría a mi hermano para que no se tomara la noticia de la peor manera. Incluso cuando iba hacia ellos temí que comenzáramos a pelear de nuevo y esta vez nada lo detendría de matarme.

Cuando me vio llegar inmediatamente frunció el seño, se acercó a mi con paso decidido y con su tono normal me preguntó por la niña. Yo tragué duro, y él cerró las manos en puños imaginando lo peor.

-¿Dónde está Rin? –volvió a preguntar tras mi silencio.

No sabía cómo empezar a decirle lo que sucedía, y viendo directamente a sus ojos del mismo color que los míos, me di cuenta que sin importar cómo se lo dijera su reacción sería un desastre.

-Escucha, no es grave ¿de acuerdo? O bueno, no aún –mal, pésima selección de palabras, sus ojos de inmediato brillaron de desconfianza, y ahí, en el fondo, vi bailar al miedo.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Enfermó –solté de golpe y vi a Jaken encogerse de terror a lado del dragón, luego volví la mirada a mi hermano quien estaba con la expresión un poco cambiada, la imperturbable tranquilidad que siempre portaba con tanta dignidad, se había deformado en algo de preocupación, y como bien dije, miedo. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, o si quiera volver a tomar aire, sus manos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de mi traje con tanta fuerza que perdí el aliento-. ¡Tranquilo! ¡Es sólo un resfriado!

-¿Crees que soy imbécil? –bramó dejándome completamente aturdido-. Puedo olerla en ti, y es más que eso.

Me soltó dándome además un empujón, como si de pronto mi cercanía le enfermara, y de un brinco desapareció de mi vista. Jaken gritó una vez más su nombre al verse súbitamente abandonado, y yo lo seguí de inmediato suponiendo lo peor.

Llegué a la choza un par de segundos después de él justo para verlo entrar como si fuera su casa, sin la menor consideración a la anciana que seguro se llevó un buen susto al verlo ahí. Después entré yo, con el corazón retumbándome en los oídos. Sesshomaru ya estaba sentado ha lado de la niña, y por primera vez pude ver algo en él que jamás creí posible: la preocupación de un padre hacia su hija. El verdadero amor paternal. El Príncipe sin Corazón tenía, a final de cuentas, a quien amar sin miedo alguno. Le tocó la frente y luego me miró apretando los dientes.

-¡Imbécil, está ardiendo!

-Kagome fue por medicina a…

-¿Así es como se supone que la ibas a cuidar? ¿Cómo pude creer que un híbrido como tu podría hacerlo? –aunque su tono estaba siendo controlado, la furia en éste era casi palpable, y su mirada parecía rajarme la piel.

-¡Si tanto desconfiabas nunca debiste dejarla!

-¿Ahora me vas a decir lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer? –se puso de pie, definitivamente empezaría una pelea, y en esta ocasión nada en él parecía estar tranquilo.

-¡Es una niña, Sesshomaru, humana, tarde o temprano tiene que enfermar!

-¿Tarde o temprano? De haber estado conmigo ella nunca habría enfermado –aseguró muy confiado de sus palabras.

-¿Es crees? Si estás tan seguro, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo de tenerla a tu lado? ¿Sabes todo el daño que le has causado obligándola a estar aquí, lejos de ti?

-Cállate.

-Es una niña, un cachorro, y tu decidiste que cuidarías de ella, que la protegerías, que no la abandonarías, pero apenas se complicó me la diste a mí para que yo fuera su padre.

-¡Tu no eres su padre!

-¡Exactamente! ¿Ya lo entiendes?

Estaba tan furioso que lo escuché rechinar los dientes, por un seguro estuve seguro que desenfundaría su espada y acabaría con todos nosotros de un golpe, pero entonces respiró profundo una sola vez y comenzó a relajarse.

-Lo único que entiendo es que fue una estupidez haber confiado en ti.

Se acercó de nuevo a Rin ahora con la determinación grabada en todos sus movimientos, y para mi completa sorpresa lo vi inclinarse ante ella, y con el cuidado que se le da a todo aquello que se rompe fácilmente, la cargó como se carga a un hijo. La niña, apenas consciente, acomodó el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de Sesshomaru, con los bracitos alrededor de su cuello. La imagen de haberlo visto hacer eso, de la misma manera en la que Miroku se agachaba para cargar a sus hijos, me dejó mudo y sin un solo pensamiento claro. Luego tomó la cobija y la abrigó bien procurando no moverla mucho. Finalmente me fulminó con la más terrible de sus miradas, y salió de ahí.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde la llevas? No seas idiota, el mejor lugar para que se recupere es aquí.

-¿Contigo? Lo dudo –siguió andando hacia el bosque.

-¡Sesshomaru! –pero me quedé sin palabras de golpe cuando noté cómo la expresión de malestar y dolor de Rin, era ahora mucho más suave, y los temblores que la acosaban habían desaparecido con el calor del cuerpo de mi hermano. ¿Era posible que su sólo contacto hubiera hecho lo que días y días de medicina no pudieron?

-¡Inuyasha! –escuché tras de mi la voz de Kagome, al fin había vuelto. Pasó junto a mi dándome un apretón en el brazo y sonriéndome. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en ese momento? Luego siguió de frente, hacia mi hermano. Toda mi piel se erizó al verla, y mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, estoy seguro de ello. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

-Sesshomaru –lo alcanzó y se colocó delante de él para detenerlo-. Esta medicina es de mi época, te aseguro que no existe nada mejor para curar a Rin –le extendió una cajita. Mi hermano lo observó como si fuera un insecto al que aún no decidía si pisar o no, pero después relajó el gesto e increíblemente aceptó la medicina. Yo estaba boquiabierto y seguro parecía un idiota.

Mi hermano siguió su camino y pocos metros después se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la distancia. Kagome volvió a mi lado, aún sonriente.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –le pregunté molesto.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Sesshomaru había estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres decir que Rin enfermara? ¡Eso es una tontería, Kagome!

-No –negó suavemente con la cabeza-. El pretexto perfecto.

-¿Pretexto?

-Por fin tiene a Rin de nuevo a su lado, y lo hizo parecer como que fue por tu culpa, no porque él estuviera totalmente arrepentido de haberla dejado aquí. Así él se va con su orgullo intacto. ¿Qué no ves cuánto deseaba volverla a tener?

Si, lo veía incluso mejor que ella. Me contagió la sonrisa.

-Voy a extrañarla muchísimo –dijo con algo de nostalgia, y no me quedó más que abrazarla y aceptar dentro de mí que yo también la iba a extrañar tanto, que de alguna forma hasta dolía.

Dos semanas después de eso, volví a sentir el aroma de Sesshomaru, y con éste el de Rin, así que sin dudarlo fui a su encuentro, en el mismo lugar de siempre. Ahí estaba ella, tan radiante como un Sol, sin un solo ápice de la enfermedad, como si aquello nunca hubiera sucedido. Mi hermano permanecía sentado sobre una roca grande, sin mirarme, y Jaken a lado del dragón me observaba como siempre molesto. Rin corrió a mi lado en cuanto me vio, tan sonriente y feliz que todo en ella me pareció nuevo y maravilloso.

-Señor Inuyasha, he vendió a darle las gracias por todo.

-¿Las… gracias?

-Voy a quedarme con el Señor Sesshomaru, ¡para siempre!

-¿Él te lo permitió? –la pregunta ofendió a mi hermano quien me dirigió una mirada helada.

-¿Me lo permitió? –preguntó inocente-. ¡Él me lo pidió!

-¿De verdad? –me puse de rodillas para quedar a su altura-. ¿Usó las palabras "para siempre"?

-¡Sí!

-¡Deja de darle tantos detalles al odioso de Inuyasha, niña tonta! –exclamó Jaken, pero en seguida una roca lanzada hábilmente por mi hermano lo silenció.

-Voy a venir a visitarlos muy seguido.

-¿Lo prometes? –increíblemente me estaba doliendo comprobar que en efecto regresaría con él, ya me había encariñado con la pequeña, ya entendía por qué Sesshomaru la consideró a ella, entre todas las mujeres ya fueran demonios o humanas, la más especial, la más querida.

-Lo prometo. Dígale a la señorita Kagome, y a la anciana Kaede, que estoy muy agradecida con ellas.

-Lo haré –y de pronto sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mí en un cálido abrazo que le respondí de la misma forma, escondiendo mi rostro en sus cabellos, y luego alzando la mirada para chocar con la de mi hermano que nos veía, de alguna manera, satisfecho.

Entonces se puso de pie con toda esa elegancia que portaba como su segunda piel.

-Rin, nos vamos –sentenció.

La niña se alejó de mi, feliz, hermosa, y corrió a lado del guerrero más poderoso de todos, el más temido, sin dudar por un solo segundo que era a su lado donde quería estar.

Y cuando iba de regreso a la aldea comprendí que eso que vi en los ojos de Sesshomaru era el brillo cegador de la verdadera felicidad; por fin mi hermano estaba completo, y nunca más alejaría a Rin de su lado porque sencillamente no podía vivir sin ella, y aunque creo que llegó a la misma respuesta apenas la dejó conmigo, le tomó un año y medio superar sus miedos, y tomar de nuevo el riesgo.

Porque, incluso el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, tiene mucho que aprender todavía.

Tener un hijo nunca es fácil.


End file.
